


Pardon My Lust

by awriterofthings



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings
Summary: Before she goes to see Lexa, Clarke unknowingly eats berries that are meant to be an aphrodisiac.





	1. Chapter 1

**Part One**

 

              Octavia was in Ton DC, sitting in the medical tent while Nyko cleaned a wound on her arm. She noticed berries sitting on the table nearby and stretched for them but Nyko chided her. “Sit still, Octavia. And those berries are not to be eaten. They’re a strong aphrodisiac. I use them medicinally only.”

              Clarke entered the tent and quickly went over to Octavia. “Hey, are you alright? I heard you got hurt.”

              “Nothing I couldn’t handle,” Octavia assured her. “Just a few scratches.”

              Nyko finished what he was doing and stood up. “She’ll be fine, Sky Commander. The only thing really hurt is probably her pride.” Nyko noticed Clarke’s frown of confusion. “She fell out of a tree trying to prove a point.”

              Clarke chuckled and looked at Octavia who was rolling her eyes. “Did you at least prove your point?”

              “Kind of,” Octavia replied. Nyko shook his head and slipped out of the tent, leaving the friends alone. “Indra was at least impressed that I could climb so fast.”

              “I’m glad you’re alright,” Clarke said. “I’m off to go see Lexa. I’ll talk to you later.”

              Octavia smirked as an idea struck her. “Hey, are you hungry?” She picked up a hand full of berries from Nyko’s bowl and handed them to Clarke. “Here’s a snack.”     

              Clarke smiled as she took the berries. “Thanks, O,” she said before leaving.

              Octavia laughed as she got up from the chair. “This is going to be epic.”

 

 

              Clarke entered Lexa’s tent and found the brunette sitting on her throne looking lost in thought as she played with her dagger. “Something you want to talk about?” She asked before finishing off the berries.

              Lexa looked up from her dagger and greeted Clarke with a smile. “I was actually thinking about you, Clarke.” Lexa stood up and put the dagger in the sheath strapped to her thigh before she moved towards Clarke. “It has been a few days since you’ve visited.”

              “Just making sure everything is running smoothly with my people after everything with Mount Weather,” Clarke replied. “Is there a reason you’ve wanted me to visit?”

              Lexa looked down at the ground before looking back at Clarke. “I just like having you around, Clarke of the Sky People.”

              Clarke felt something change in her and she was suddenly even more aware of how beautiful Lexa was. She smiled and moved closer to the brunette. “And I like being around you, Lexa.” As she got closer to Lexa, she brought her hand up to caress the side of the commander’s face. “You are very beautiful. Your eyes are a magnificent shade of green.”

              Lexa was taken aback by Clarke’s forwardness. “Thank you.”

              Clarke’s hand trailed down Lexa’s face to her neck and down to her shoulder where a metal shoulder plate rested. “You should take this off.”

              Lexa frowned. “Why should I do that?”

              “So it doesn’t get in the way.” Clarke leaned forward, pressing her lips into Lexa’s, startling the brunette for a brief second.

              Lexa returned the kiss but when Clarke’s hand began to pull at her belt, she quickly broke away. “Clarke, what are you doing?” She asked with wide eyes.

              Clarke grinned. “Is it not obvious, Commander? I want you.”

              Lexa took a step back. “I thought you were not ready?”

              Clarke stepped closer to Lexa as her eyes trailed over the brunette’s body. “I am very ready.” She moved her hand behind Lexa’s neck, pulling her back in for a kiss.

              This wasn’t Clarke. Clarke wouldn’t be this bold. Would she? Lexa felt Clarke’s tongue slip into her mouth and it took a great deal of willpower to pull away from the blonde. “This cannot happen.”

              Clarke grinned as she removed her jacket, tossing it aside. “I thought you wanted me?”

              Lexa cleared her throat, unsure of how to respond to Clarke. “I do, Clarke, but for whatever reason, you are not yourself today.”

              Clarke removed her shirt, leaving herself in her jeans and bra. “I’m giving myself to you Lexa. Why deny yourself something that you want?”

              Lexa took another step back and found herself falling back onto her throne. Before she could get back up, Clarke was straddling her and the sky commander’s lips were against hers. Lexa forgot herself for a moment as she returned the kiss with fervor. She placed her hands on Clarke’s sides, trailing her hands up and down. When Clarke began to press kisses onto her neck, she remembered that she shouldn’t be giving in.

              “Clarke,” Lexa said, sternly as she gently pushed the girl away. “We can’t do this. Not now.”

              Clarke moved her mouth to Lexa’s ear and nipped at it gently. “Don’t you want to make me feel good, Lexa? Don’t you want to feel me moving underneath you?”

              Lexa let out a shaky breath. “You are not yourself.”

              “I’m very much myself.” Clarke moved her hands between Lexa’s legs and cupped her over her pants.

              Lexa caught Clarke by the wrist and pulled her hand away. “We cannot do this, Clarke.”

              Clarke grinned. “On the throne? We can move to your bed.”

              Lexa placed her arms around Clarke’s waist as she stood up swiftly and turned around, placing Clarke on the throne. Her intentions were to sit Clarke down so she herself could walk away but that proved difficult when Clarke’s legs were now wrapped around her waist. “Clarke,” Lexa sighed. “Why are you so…”

              “Turned on? Horny? Ready to do unspeakable things to you?”

              Lexa forced Clarke’s legs from around her waist before stepping away. “Yes.”

              Clarke shrugged. “You’re just really gorgeous, Lexa. All broody and sweet. Please, take me to bed.” Clarke moved to stand up, but was pushed back onto the throne.

              “Remain there.” Lexa knew no one else should be on her throne but she would break the rules in order to keep Clarke at bay. She thought for a few seconds before looking at Clarke who she felt was undressing her with her eyes. “What did you eat today?”

              Clarke rolled her eyes and stood up, batting Lexa’s hand away as she tried to push her back down. “If you don’t want to do this, I’ll find someone else,” Clarke huffed. She didn’t really want anyone else but she wanted to anger Lexa for turning her down. She grabbed her shirt and slipped it back on before getting her jacket. “Goodbye, Commander.”

              Lexa grabbed Clarke by the wrist so she couldn’t leave. “Answer me.”

              “Octavia gave me some berries before I got here. That’s all I’ve had. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

              “Bright red berries?” Lexa asked, not releasing Clarke.

              “Yeah, what does it matter?” Clarke asked, irritated that Lexa wouldn’t let her leave.

              “You ate an aphrodisiac, Clarke. Lust berries,” Lexa explained. “It messes with your mind and makes you act… unlike yourself. That is what has happened to you. Your mind is filled with lust and you cannot think properly.”

              “Great,” Clarke said, not caring about what Lexa had to say. “Can I go?”

              Lexa pulled Clarke over to a chair in her tent and pushed her down on it. “Do not move.”

              “You can’t make me stay -,” Clarke was silenced by Lexa’s lips on her own.

              “Stay.”

              “Okay,” Clarke said, happy that Lexa was finally giving in to her feelings.

              “I will be right back.” Lexa stepped out of her tent and within a minute she returned with Indra.

              Clarke frowned. “What is this?”

              “I have to tie you up, Clarke,” Lexa said. “It’s for the best. If you fight, Indra will have to stop you from leaving.”

              Clarke glared at the brunette. “I hate you.”

              Lexa smirked and took the rope that Indra was holding. “You do not.” She tied Clarke to the chair and nodded to Indra that she could leave. Once the woman was gone, Lexa placed a gentle kiss on Clarke’s forehead. “You have about an hour before the effects wear off.”

              Clarke simply set her jaw and glared at the warrior, not wanting to speak. “You’ll thank me later,” Lexa said, amused. “I have to go make sure Octavia isn’t giving any more sky people those berries. I shall return shortly, Clarke,” she said before leaving the angry blonde alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

 

              Lexa and Indra approached Octavia who was sitting on a log as she cleaned her sword. "Octavia," Lexa said.

              Octavia stood up immediately. "Yes, Heda?"

              "Clarke is acting strangely. She says you gave her berries. You haven't given anyone else any have you?"

              Octavia laughed. "Ohmygod, what'd she do? You have to tell me."

              Indra narrowed her eyes at her second. "You gave them to her on purpose, didn't you?"

              Octavia tried to stop laughing but she could only imagine Lexa's face when Clarke was coming onto her. "She's so tense all the time," Octavia explained. "She said she was going to go see Lexa so I gave her some berries." She looked to her commander. "She's into you and she's afraid to move things along. I was just helping her out. You know, giving her that push that she needs. Where is she?"

              "I had to tie her up," Lexa replied.

              Octavia had to bite on the inside of her cheek to stop from outright laughing.

              "Indra get your second under control," Lexa said before walking away.

              Octavia broke out in laughter as soon as Lexa was far enough away and Indra slapped the brunette upside her head. Octavia just laughed even harder at that.

              Indra shook her head and gestured to where other warriors were training. "Go do something productive, Octavia." The young warrior laughed all the way to the sparring circle.

 

 

 

              Lexa entered her tent and saw that Clarke looked just as furious as she did when she had left. "I brought you food." She set the bowl down on the table as she sat on the chair across from Clarke.

              "And how am I supposed to eat it?" Clarke asked with a quirked brow.

              "I will feed you," Lexa answered.

              Clarke rolled her eyes. "This is ridiculous. Just untie me. I won't do anything."

              "I do not believe you." Lexa used a spongy bread-like substance to pick up the meat in the bowl before holding it up to Clarke's mouth. "This will help the effects wear off faster."

Clarke smirked and leaned forward, taking the bread into her mouth. She sat back as she chewed and then licked her lips seductively. Lexa ignored the blonde's antics and held up the rest of the bread for her to eat. Once finished, Lexa stood up and moved to her bed to lie down.

              "Are you really going to make me sit here for an hour?" Clarke huffed.

              "Yes," Lexa replied.

              "Why can't I lay down with you?"

              "Because you will accost me," Lexa said while her eyes remained closed. "The hour will go by fast, Clarke."

              Forty-five minutes had passed and Clarke looked over at Lexa who was still lying down with her eyes closed but she knew she wasn't sleeping. "Lexa, I'm myself now. Can you please untie me so I can go kill Octavia?"

              Lexa opened her eyes and looked at Clarke. "Are you sure you are well?"

              Clarke sighed. "I’m sure. I've embarrassed myself enough."

              Lexa stood up and moved behind Clarke to untie the rope. "I'm sorry I had to restrain you. It was the only way to keep you at bay."

              Clarke stood up and faced Lexa. "I totally understand. No hard feelings. I better get going.” Clarke remembered what she had done and her cheeks reddened. “And sorry for…  touching you inappropriately and… well, everything. Sorry for everything.”

              “It is fine, Clarke,” Lexa assured her. “You were not yourself.”

              Clarke left the tent, totally prepared to spend the next few days avoiding Lexa after today’s embarrassing events.              

 

 

              "You can't just avoid her," Octavia said as she sat with Clarke and Raven around a camp fire.

              "I threw myself at her," Clarke said, sheepishly. "I can't look at her ever again. You're lucky I'm refraining from kicking your ass."

              Octavia laughed. "As if you could."

              "I don't know," Raven pitched in. "She's a scrappy one. She could definitely hold her own.”

              “Look, I’m sorry you were embarrassed,” Octavia said. “I just wanted you to go after what you so obviously want. I don’t know why you’re waiting to be with her.”

              Clarke poked at the camp fire with a stick. She really didn’t know why she was waiting anymore either.

              “I’ve got to admit,” Raven began. “Lexa scares me shitless, but you two would be cute together.”

              “So very cute,” Octavia agreed. “So stop avoiding her. It’s been two days. She probably thinks she did something wrong. I mean, unless she did.”

              Clarke shook her head. “She was perfect. She didn’t take advantage of me at all. God, I even… let’s just say that my hand went places.”

              Raven spotted Lexa walking their way and chuckled. “Looks like you didn’t scare her off.”

              Clarke turned her head to see what Raven was looking at and was horrified to see Lexa approaching them. She turned back to her friends and spoke frantically. “I’m not ready to see her yet. I haven’t planned out what I want to say.”

              Octavia stood up, amusement shining through her eyes. “Doesn’t look like you have much of a choice.”

              “You’ve got this, Clarke,” Raven assured her as she got up to leave with Octavia.

              Lexa stood beside the blonde, looking down at her. “Clarke.”

              “Lexa… hi. What, um… what brings you here?”

              “You’ve been avoiding me,” Lexa stated. “May we talk?”

              Clarke scooted over on the log that she was sitting on, inviting Lexa to join her. Lexa sat down and held her hands in front of the fire to preoccupy herself before speaking.

              “You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Clarke,” Lexa assured her. “I am not upset by your actions. If you hadn’t been under the influence of an aphrodisiac, they would’ve been more than welcome.” Clarke blushed at Lexa’s words and Lexa panicked internally. “Have I said something wrong?”

              “No, not at all,” Clarke assured her. “Lexa, thank you for not taking advantage of the situation. And um, I know I had said that I was going to leave and find someone who did want to be with me… I didn’t mean that. There’s no one else that I want.”

              “That is good to know, Clarke. Does this mean you are done hiding from me?”

              Clarke nodded. “Yeah, I think the embarrassment is wearing off now.”

              “I have yet to punish Octavia,” Lexa stated. “I should go speak with her.”

              Clarke placed her hand on Lexa’s arm to stop her from getting up. “Wait, you don’t need to punish her. I’ll take care of it.”

              “If that is what you wish,” Lexa said. “I will leave Octavia for you to handle.”

              Clarke wasn’t sure when or how she would get Octavia back, but she definitely wouldn’t let the brunette’s prank go unanswered.

 

 

 

Two weeks later…

              “Octavia,” Lexa called for the warrior as she continued towards her tent with Clarke by her side.

              “Yes, Heda?” Octavia rushed to the woman’s side.

              “You will guard my tent tonight,” Lexa informed her.

              “Of course, Heda.” Octavia was honored to be given such a task. Clarke grinned, saying nothing as she entered Lexa’s tent. Octavia had only been guarding the tent for a few minutes when she heard it; a sharp gasp from inside followed by a moan.  Octavia rolled her eyes. “Are you kidding me?” Octavia heard another moan and sighed, hoping the two wouldn’t be long.

             


End file.
